SaNiTY's Question
by Jovec
Summary: A popular gang called "Vocaloid" had invited Miki, a lonely schoolgirl. She is obsessed over one member, Kaito, but he's dating someone else, Meiko. Gakupo questions Miki's sanity, but what can he do to save Kaito? How will Kaito save himself and Meiko?


Miki was a schoolgirl, normal but not very popular. No one noticed her ever since she was a kindergartner. She was quiet, and was never seen talking to anyone. People never approached her, they stayed away, and talked about her tattoos and how nice her long hair was. They thought that Miki was a kind girl, and didn't want to bother her.

She was headed for the Gym when she bumped into someone in the hallway. She and the person crashed to the ground, opposite ways from each other. She heard a grunt of the person getting up, and she straightened out her skirt.

"…I'm sorry." She said, obviously delayed because of her lack of talking to someone. The person that bumped into her laughed, kind and soft. "It's fine." he replied. Miki tried to pick up her fallen items, but a hand with blue nail polish beat her to it. She looked up to see her helper. Blue hair that reflected the light beautifully, blue eyes, as blue as the untouched and tainted water in untouched and tainted beaches. He also had his familiar blue scarf, being longer than him when he unwrapped it from around his neck. His usual trench coat, white trimmed with blue, was unbuttoned, and revealed a set of school uniform underneath it, and baggy black pants that had a yellow arrow pointing up on each side. She knew who he was instantly. He's a popular kid, known for looking innocent and very princely.

Kaito.

No doubt about it, it was definitely the gang member of the famous singers Vocaloids, one of the seniors in the school and one of the original Vocaloid in the gang. She watched him gather her stuff for her, like a gentleman would for a lady.

Once he had gathered all of her books, he smiled at her and handed her books to her. "Here." he said, his voice smooth and cool. He stood up again and turned to leave, but he stopped midway and cocked his head towards her, smirking. "See ya around, freshman."

He's beautiful, Miki concluded as she watched him go. He's beautiful, she mused again. No one would take her treasure now. He's hers. She watched Kaito go and hug a woman gently. She had brown short hair and chocolate eyes, soft round eyes, that was almost motherly. Her breasts were large, making the poor flat chest Miki jealous. This woman also had wide hips and nice legs—also a figure that girls would die for. She wrapped her arms around the blue-haired princely man, her lips—coated in red lipstick, intensifying her beauty—brushing his cheeks. Miki saw Kaito blush, and whisper something in her ear, the one with one earring with a diamond-crystal dangling by a silver, thin chain. When he finished, she giggled, happily, but never whispered back. Kaito looked nervous, the blush turning from a rosy color, to a darker red. He dragged a hand down her curves, and cupped her chin with the other, placing his forehead on hers, the nervous look still in his eyes.

"Meiko…" Kaito whispered nervously, his breath brushing her face. Miki glared at his girlfriend. Meiko, that's her name.

Another Vocaloid member came from around the corner, purple hair flowing behind him, and electric blue eyes. Miki doesn't remember his name, but he was another known Vocaloid member. He wore the white school shirt open, revealing another white shirt beneath, thinner. He had the pant of one leg rolled up to his knee, while the other dragged to his feet. He readjusted his tie that was purple. He had a deep voice, that would make a great duet with Kaito. He told them that they are going to be late, causing them to scurry to class and him to chuckle. Miki silently went to her own class, smirking to herself darkly.

She'll deal with Meiko…she'll take care of her rival in love.

* * *

><p>Lunch came, but Miki sat alone in the cafeteria, as she always did, eating her sandwich. She was doing her homework at the same time, like she usually does. She tapped her pencil in thought, looking intensely at the paper.<p>

Kaito ate his ice cream, occasionally looking at the table where the lone schoolgirl sat doing her homework. He looked at Meiko, his girlfriend and lover, looking for permission. Meiko had been with Kaito for years, and smiled. She knows that Kaito don't want to hurt anyone at all, and she knows that Kaito had a heart of compassion, and didn't want a talent left out. Plus he heard the schoolgirl sing one day, and unknowingly, she met all of the qualifications of joining Vocaloid.

Kaito smiled, and stood up, giving his love a kiss before going to the lone Miki. Miki looked up to see Kaito sitting across from her, licking his ice cream happily. She hungered, wanted him, all of him. She kept a good poker face, hiding the lust. He smiled at her brightly.

"Hello again. I told you 'see ya around'. I never caught your name, what is it?"

"Miki Musume. You?"

"Hahaha! I think you already know me, Miki~! Kaito Hiyama!" he replied, happily. His blue eyes were shining in happiness, and his smile—enchanting. "Hey, want to join my table? It's just a homely gang of talented singers like yourself in our group. People nickname us Vocaloids. Sounds awesome huh?" He gestured to the table at the corner of the cafeteria, where there was a huge amount of Vocaloids there, talking. Meiko is talking to the purple haired man from before, and he left. Meiko smiled at a silver haired woman next to her, then at the white haired girl. Miki nodded, smiling and packed her things. She followed Kaito to the Vocaloid's table.

Once there, Kaito sat next to Meiko, and Meiko sat on his lap smirking at the blushing Kaito. "Payback." she whispered. Miki sat next to them, and sighed. A man with glasses looked at her with mild curiosity. "So," he started, adjusting his glasses to get a better look at the shy girl, his black eyes synchronizing the girl. "who's this?"

Kaito smiled when he introduced Miki to him and the group. "This is Miki Musume," he started, "she's our new member."

"Aaaaah! Welcome!" A blond girl, looking no older then sixth grader said (shouted), smiling broadly. She had a white collared shirt on, with no sleeves. She wore a black miniskirt and she also wore stocking that were black. She completed it with black, adorable shoes. She had a bow atop her head. "I'm Rin Kagamine! And that's my brother Len!" she pointed at the blond boy next to her. If his hair was down, he'd look exactly like her. Miki took a safe guess that their twins. The pink haired woman, blue eyes matching Kaito and the twin's, pointed at herself nonchalantly. "Luka Megurine. Cousin to the Hiyamas and Kagamines." Miki could tell that Luka is a woman of little words. She wore a long sleeve polo shirt, and a long skirt. She had a small bow tie on, and stockings with red shoes. She also had a huge chest, making Miki have that pang of jealousy again. A girl that wore a similar style outfit, having green hair and eyes smiled. She placed a hand on her goggles. "I'm Gumi!" she shouted zealously, "Gumi Megpoid!"

The woman next to her, Meiko, pointed at herself, a motherly smile on her face. Miki silently wished her to go die somewhere and stay away from her Kaito. "I'm Meiko Sakine. Although…it might be changed to Hiyama."

Luka looked at Meiko surprised, then at Kaito, "You asked, Kaito? You finally got the balls to ask?"

"Yes! And she never gave me a frickin' direct answer!" He was blushing furiously. The black haired man smiled, "Cool. Miki, my name's Kyoteru Hiyama. I am Kaito's brother."

Miki had to admit, Kyoteru was good looking, but she wanted Kaito. She wanted to be with Kaito, not Kyoteru.

A pig-tailed girl clapped her hands. She had long turquoise green hair and seemed to be in the freshman grade. She wore the same outfit Miki did, black miniskirt, and collared white polo, with short sleeves. She wore no stockings, like Miki, and she wore white shoes. She had additional sleeves, in which Miki don't have. They were black, and long like kimono sleeves. They were rimmed with the turquoise color, and had many buttons and electronics onto it. "Oh! I'm Miku Hatsune! I'm a freshman like you! We're going to be great friends!" Miku laughed, singing the words.

Meiko smiled, "You're the most talented among us."

"But I never reach your level of feeling! You make the words have a meaning!"

Meiko blushed at the "diva's" complement. Miki noticed the engagement ring on her left finger then. So Kaito's getting married…

"Ah! Gakupo!" Miku cried, hugging a purple haired man. He smirked, "Miku." he greeted. Meiko got off of Kaito who stood up. Both of them trekked to Gakupo and greeted the tall man. He had electric blue eyes, and they were sharp. Meiko hugged Gakupo before snaking her arms around Kaito's upper body, in return, Kaito held her lovingly in return. They exchanged words, smiling.

"WHAT? You're getting married? Why? You two have sex every day!"

"GAKUPO!" Kaito shouted, the same time Meiko shouted. Kyoteru laughed, and Miku looked at him tentatively. "Does Kaito still consider…you know…suicide…?"

Kyoteru shook his head, "No. Not until a month ago. They came a long way."

Miki looked in between them. "Suicide?" Kyoteru smiled a sad smile. "He wasn't only suicidal, but partially insane. Thankfully, he got out of the insane asylum shortly after he was put in."

"Why?"

Kyoteru's smile fell, and turned quickly into a frown of regret. "Kaito and I weren't the only brothers. There was another one. His name was Marth."

"Who's Marth? What happened to him?"

"Marth was Kaito's twin brother. Nothing could separate them. Until death. He was killed instantly in a car crash. I remember that time perfectly." Kyoteru sighed, looking at the three friends sadly. "They were happy like any other, the four of them. Although Marth couldn't sing, he could write very well, and kept Piko and Gatcha and Rin and Len entertained while the singers studied their songs. Told them young'uns stories, happy and heroic. But I needed money, so I went to the United States to find a job, leaving Kaito and Marth alone in the house a year ago…"

Kyoteru stood silent for a time, then he took a sip of his milk, and sighed. Everyone was deathly quiet. Luka looked down, sadness in her eyes, and Miku looked as if she was going to burst into tears. Rin and Len bit their lips, their eyes tearing up, and Gumi had her head down. The three chatted away, oblivious to the conversation about the recent tragedy. Kyoteru Hiyama opened his mouth to tell the tale…

* * *

><p>"Who knows, Marth! You might be a famous writer! Those kids in that writing competition didn't stand a chance!" Kaito laughed, driving the car home this time. Marth joined in the laughter, his identical blue eyes shining just as much as Kaito's. "I know that Miku likes you. It's evident. She blushes." Kaito continued. Marth smiled, "But she knows that I like someone else. Luka."<p>

"I know but she couldn't help it." Kaito kept a watchful eye on the road. They encountered a stop light, just turning red, and Kaito slowed the vehicle to a stop. Marth looked at his hands nervously. He knows Kaito doesn't like talking about him, but he has to know…

"Do you think that Kyoteru will be proud?" Marth asked, bright untainted blue eyes looking at bright untainted blue eyes. Kaito went silent and he watched the road, eyes flashing dangerously and he held a scowl upon his face. He was growling lowly. Marth couldn't help it. "…do you?"

Kaito's knuckles turned white while gripping on the steering wheel, and his face contorted in rage. Talking about Kyoteru was basically a abrasion to Kaito, and although Marth knew why, he himself couldn't hate his brother for leaving. The words Kaito said to his beloved twin was to forget about Kyoteru, and then silence filled the air.

"Why should it matter, Marth?" Kaito said, quite indignantly, "He's not even _here_, let alone _he_ didn't come to your competition!" Kaito was still peeved from the topic earlier. Marth's kind eyes looked at his twin with helplessness and was filled with disappointment. "But—"

"_Don't_! Please Marth, let's not talk about this."

Marth looked crestfallen, "…alright." He didn't say anything else about the topic of Kyoteru, and looked out of the window. Just when they were a couple of blocks from home—a simple apartment—Marth saw it.

A bigger car, he couldn't tell in the darkness, speeding straight towards them.

_"Kaito…!"_

Kaito's eyes were wide, and tried to speed up the car to evade the other car, but too late. The impact did a number on the small vehicle and it rolled down the street, windows shattering and smoke coming from the other car's engine. Overheated. Damaged. The person got out of the car and she freaked out, calling the ambulance. Red eyes looking into the night for help as the operator answered, and red drill-like pigtails hitting her face. She explained that she hit the other car, and the occupants were hurt.

"M-Marrrh…" Kaito slurred, black dots filling the air. He could see his blurry twin's body beside him, eyes open he could tell. "Marrh…" He blacked out, the last thing he remembered is the liquid; warm, warm liquid trailing down his arm and chest and head. "Marrh…"

* * *

><p>When Kaito awoke, he was nearly blinded by the white sheets and walls of the hospital. Meiko and Gakupo was beside his bed, both looking very tired. Kaito smiled optimistically, "So I was hit, huh?" he asked. Meiko nodded and smiled weakly and tiredly. Kaito didn't want to see something so fake on Meiko's irresistible features, and laughed whole heartedly. "Shows how good of a driver I am at driving."<p>

Gakupo laughed tiredly this time. "Be careful next time."

Kaito smiled, "Yeah, I will."

"Idiot."

"Huh? What's up, Meiko?"

"_Be careful!_ Take those words to heart! _Please!_" Her face was red with unshed tears and anger. Kaito, having a crush and knowing her, knew that she was worried and didn't like that she worried over him. "The doctor said that you might have…have been in a coma! _A coma!_ Days, months, years without seeing you walk around and smile. I can't stand it. It's not the Kaito that I know…" She sobbed, burying her head in her hands, "How could I live…?" She choked on her words, and Kaito felt awful. He looked down. "Meiko…" he started, "I'm sorry." Gakupo, being the more quiet and observant one, smiled. "All of this fluff is great and all, but to the real topic, you were seriously damaged. It was uncertain that you'd make it out alive. I swear…" He suddenly boomed a Gakupo laugh (Haxhaxhax) gripping his stomach. "Meiko was like a pregnant woman waiting for her husband to be discharged from the hospital."

"Was not!" Meiko was blushing furiously. Kaito laughed and glanced around. Where was his beloved brother? "Marth?" he asked, and when he received no reply, his breath was caught in his chest. He started to panic inside, although on the outside he was panting. "Where's Marth? What happened to him?" His eyes full of anxiety, hope and fear.

It was safe to say that Kaito didn't like the way that Meiko and Gakupo tensed at the sudden question. Their eyes, shocked and troubled. Meiko had her hands cover her mouth in sudden shock, and Gakupo looked away. Meiko glanced at the sophmore beside her before glancing at the junior in front of her. He looked helpless on that hospital bed.

"Your brother…didn't…" She couldn't finish it at first, breaking the news to him so suddenly, but she managed somehow. "He's dead." Her voice cracked, looking into the junior's eyes.

Silence. No one uttered a word that was abysmally painful. Meiko looked down and Gakupo stared at Kaito closely. He was in shock, blue eyes wide with horror to confirm his fears. He shook his head first, smiling—his friends was just playing some cruel joke on him. Yeah! That's it! "Guys, it's okay." He smiled broadly now, although it didn't reach his eyes. "You can say 'just kidding!' I'm totally cool with it."

Gakupo whispered, "This isn't a joke, Kaito."

Kaito's smile fell instantly, eyes wide again, looking very much like a child being told that his parents were killed. I'm…alone? That was the only thing that registered instantly in his head. "I'm…he's…he's really gone…?" Tears swelled in his glazy eyes, disbelief still within them. "He's…"

The next minute, Meiko and Gakupo had to console a depressed Kaito, who cried hard. His tears kept coming, not bothering to stop, "I'm alone." he said, his hands fisting the sheets beneath them. He felt empty now. What can he do to fill it? What can he do to fill it? His friends never seen Kaito—usually so happy and optimistic, smiling and caring—so sad and upset. He covered his hands, the tears soaking though. Meiko and Gakupo concluded that they never wanted to see Kaito like this ever again. They vowed that nothing similar will happen to him that will affect him in this way ever again.

When Kaito was released a week later, they set up a immediate funeral for Marth. Kaito was unable to speak, having to cry every night and made his throat so raw, and Meiko stood in his place. Leon and Lola gave Kaito their condolences, having freshly got out of college was immediately sending money to him to take care of his tuition for reenrollment next year (the siblings were rich, what do you expect from the first Vocaloids ever?). Sweet Ann smiled sweetly at Kaito, while her and Leon's children grieved.

"Why mommy?" they asked, "Why did Marth had to go away? He told us stories all the time!" She didn't know how to answer, and she felt herself crying. "I don't know…" she answered. Leon held her in his arms, securing her that she can cry in front of her children, and that he was there. She did so, crying. Kaito's shoulders shook while he looked down and cried. He made no sound because of how hard he cried before the funeral. He continued to sit there and cry silently. Miku, Gakupo, Haku, Neru, Mariam, Gumi was there. Sonika was ill and she sends her regards and condolences to Kaito. He didn't even see Kyoteru there.

Kaito went home that night, and smashed everything in sudden anger, and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. He drank it, chugged it. His body wasn't used to the substance, so he threw it back up at the kitchen sink, but he didn't stop drinking. He eyed the knife three feet away from his hand. He grabbed it, not caring that the blade cut into his palm, held the handle. He placed the blade on his wrist, and sliced. Blood oozed, but the intoxicated man didn't care. He only sliced more.

He didn't go to school for a week, and Meiko and Gakupo grew more worried. The table was with the usual gang (except for Kaito for the first time): Haku, Meiko, Miku, Gumi, Gakupo, Neru, Piko, Yuma and Mizki. There was also Sonika there. Rin and Len were there, eating their food quietly. Aoki Lapis is the newer girl, and she didn't know what to do about the situation here. Luka was crying—her crush was killed, so it was understandable. Meiko wouldn't know what to do if Kaito had died.

Mariam looked at the two, her voice quiet. "Who's going to tell Kyoteru?"

No one answered, and some of their faces were scrunched up in anger, some twisted in immediate sadness. "Pffft. Kyoteru left them. Why would _we_ tell _him?_" Piko scoffed. He crossed his arms and looked away angrily. Gumi, Miku, Mariam, and Rin stayed silent. Luka fiddled with the bottom of her skirt, occasionally sobbing, whilst Meiko tried to think straight. Len followed Piko's example, and scoffed and gave everyone the look of "I'm not doing it." Sonika sighed and looked away, reluctant to tell anything to the far away Hiyama. Neru sighed, giving everyone the look that she doesn't care if Kyoteru was told or not, she just wants to disperse the gloomy atmosphere from her best friend's group. Haku sobbed, looking at her tray and sat there quietly in the cafeteria, her eyes watering. Aoki looked away sadly, she didn't know about the recent incident until she joined, and she was told to "stay away from him because he's taken" and "to be gentle with your words, he's sensitive".

No one answered for a while until Gakupo sighed. "I will." he stated, getting up and going to the back of the cafeteria. Neru continued to text, while Haku looked at her hands. "Gee, I hope that he takes it better than Kaito did." she said. Neru shugged. Rin and Len cried, knowing that they'll never hear the heroic and princess stories that Marth always told them. They were only in the fifth grade, damn it! Another newcomer, a fourth grader named Oliver, cried too. He was attached to Marth the moment he met him, he saw Marth as a big brother.

Gakupo let the phone ring a couple of times, counting how long would it take for Kyoteru to pick up.

Kyoteru was wandering the halls of the new job he was working in. Miss Prima was beside him, explaining the contraptions and how it worked. That's when his phone rang. He fished for the phone while giving Prima a nervous and apologetic smile. "Sorry," he mouthed, and then went to the end of the hallway, pressing his black, sleek cell phone to his ear.

_"Who's this?"_ Kyoteru hissed. There was a clearance on the other side of the line, _"Well?"_

"It's Kamui Gakupo." Oh, one of Marth and Kaito's friends. He didn't like Gakupo, nor did he hate Gakupo. Kyoteru just doesn't talk to Gakupo all that often. He placed his hand on his hip, expecting more. "Okay, Kamui. What is it that you want?"

"It's a situation that requires your urgent attention." Kyoteru noted the steelness in Gakupo's voice. He could hear that something was strained. "Did something happen?" he asked. There was a pause, then he heard a shuffle.

"Your brothers," Gakupo paused for a bit, and then started again, "Kaito and Marth were in a car crash last week." Kyoteru's breath hitched, and his voice was shaky in concern. "Are…are they okay?"

Gakupo wasn't dumb, he knew that Kyoteru cared, but why he left he doesn't know.

"Kaito was hospitalized, but he is discharged although he hadn't come to school since."

"And Marth? What about my other little brother?"

"Kyoteru…" Pause, and Kyoteru grupped his phone with fear, scared that something happened. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Clatter.

Kyoteru's phone dropped.

From the crackling and faint noises, Kyoteru can distinguish that Gakupo was apologizing for giving him the news. Only calling to bring the awful news of his brother's death. He can hear Gakupo—along with his own—sobbing and crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Kyoteru. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. He didn't deserve to die. I'm so sorry."

"Miss Prima…" Kyoteru focused his vision on his American-English teacher, tears slipping. "I…I need to get back to Japan."

Prima wasn't dumb, she knew a family problem when she sees it. That's how she received news about Jasmine from Leon. That's how she received news from Lola about Sweet Ann giving birth to two wonderful children, and was ill that same time. So ill she nearly died. She understand Kyoteru's distress. "I understand."

Kyoteru left, picking up his phone and shutting it along the way.

* * *

><p>Kyoteru sobbed, although he didn't shed tears this time. "…So I took the plane to Japan the next day. I knew that my little and innocent brother wouldn't be the same after Marth's death." Miki looked down, in thought. So despite all of that, Kaito still managed to smile. Kyoteru took a sip from his drink again, and opened his mouth once more. "When I came home the night I got back, boy was I in for a surprise…"<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoteru knew that he couldn't just go to Marth's grave. He didn't know where the boy was buried. So, instead (although he wanted to go to Marth's grave and tell him how sorry he was for not being there) he went to the apartment that Kaito was staying in.<p>

Kyoteru opened the door to the apartment, and his relaxed posture tensed—eyes wide. Shock welled inside him, and was quickly overtaken by anger. "Kaito!"

Kaito sat at the couch, a gun pointed at his own blue-haired head, safety and hammer removed, ready to shoot. His arm was shaking violently, and his eyes that were once joyful and shining had died away for a darker, solid blue. Tears were staining his features as he slowly traveled his eyes from the ground up to Kyoteru's angry face. Kyoteru can see that there were slits and cuts on each of his wrists, and now that he noticed that, he noticed the bloody knife on the table in front of Kaito.

Kaito squeezed his eyes and pulled the trigger, but the bullet didn't enter his head. He was alive. Depressed, Kaito opened his eyes to see Kyoteru over him, hand raised, signaling that he had smacked the gun out of Kaito's hand. His older brother shouted at the depressed boy.

"What were you thinking? _Killing_ yourself _won't make Marth come back!_"

"What do you know?" Kaito countered, "You're_ never_ here! You're out there in the United States, finding some job and while Marth and I _struggled_ to live here! _You don't care!_ _You weren't at Marth's funeral!_"

"I never _knew_ Marth died until a week ago! Don't think that this is hard on only you!"

"I never said I did!" Kaito's eyes flashed dangerously, "You left us! What right do you have coming back, even after Marth's death!"

"Marth is my brother too!"

Kaito growled, his eyes narrowing farther as his eyebrows came down in anger. He bared his teeth. "You don't belong here._ Leave!_"

"No! As much as you hate it, I'm your brother too!" Kyoteru looked at him sadly, "You don't have to think that you're alone Kaito. Because you aren't."

"Get out! Get out, get out, get_ out!_" Kaito reached for the knife, and hurled it at Kyoteru. His older brother dodged the blade, and glared indignantly at Kaito for a second. "You can't kill yourself to bring back Marth." he tried again to disarm the boy's anger.

"At least I'll be able to subdue this _PAIN_. I've been in agony, I hate it! I hate it! I hate you, you started all of this! If only he hadn't mentioned you, then everything would go fine. No you, and Marth would be with me still." Kaito stood up, and reached for the gun. Then he pointed it at Kyoteru. "Crawl back to the United States and DIE there!" He pulled the trigger again, but all that came out was a click. Kaito stared at the gun for a second, then after some silence, he let out a loud growl and shouted at he top of his lungs.

"YOU'RE ALL KINDS OF BAD LUCK YOU BASTARD!" Kaito shouted angrily, venom dripping evidently. "IF ONLY YOU WEREN'T BORN!"

He threw the gun at the wall, smashing it to pieces. "IF…If only you weren't my older brother…" He broke down, collapsing onto the floor. "I hate you so much, Kyoteru…" he started, "I don't understand how can you come back…" He took a deep breath to calm himself before yelling again, "I don't understand how can you come back when you only thought about yourself! You _never thought_ about Marth and me!" He hid his face under his arms as he leaned forward.

Kyoteru lost it. His brother just didn't understand, did he? He stomped towards the crumpled Kaito on the floor and grabbed him roughly by the hair. Then when Kaito's face was revealed, Kyoteru slapped him hard. Kaito seemed to take no effect by it, so with his other arm, Kyoteru punched Kaito. The feminine-looking boy was forced to lean on his side due to the impact of the punch, and he placed a hand on his face, though not one of shock. Just the pain. He looked up at Kyoteru, malice in his eyes.

"I was raising money to help sustain the both of you here! They pay better over there!"

Kaito shook his head quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. "You don't care! You don't care, you don't care, you don't care, you don't care!" He reached for the nearest weapon, a switchblade that was just lying innocently four feet away from the both of them, but Kyoteru snatched it away. When he spoke, it was soft and loving. "I do. I love you, Kaito. You're my brother. I love Marth, he's my brother. How am I supposed to keep Mom and Dad's promise if you die too?"

"I don't know!"—the confused boy covered his ears—"Leave! Leave, Kyoteru!" Kyoteru only held his brother in his arms.

That same night, Kaito sneaked into the kitchen, making no sound—like a cat. He reached to the end of the kitchen sink counter and grabbed a water faucet pipe that had been broken off from one of his rampages. He made sure that there was a point at the end so that he could stab. "How dare he come to this apartment unannounced." He wanted to make his brother suffer and writhe in pain because of that. He wanted to kill Kyoteru, and he's sure he's going to enjoy it.

With that in mind, Kaito smiled behind his scarf.

He saw Kyoteru sleep peacefully oh the bed, his bed. How fitting to kill the man in his sleep in his room. He should say that he died in his sleep, and a thug came in and beat the dick to death. In every fiber of his being, he hated Kyoteru, and wanted to stab him. Stab him repeatedly and see blood.

Kaito leaned onto the bed innocently, his eyes feigning the mild curiosity. Beneath his innocent demeanor was kill.

He wanted to see Kyoteru bleed.

He raised the faucet pipe above his head, a psychopathic grin on his face. Kyoteru opened his eyes to see the pipe come crashing down toward his face. He dodged just in time, and rolled out of the bed. "Kaito!" he cried, "What's wrong with you!"

"I want to see you bleed bastard." Kaito replied, "Go crawl in a ditch and die, but how _dare_ you come back here!" Kyoteru managed to dodge a stab with the end point of the pipe. "You're not invited here!" The huge maniacal grin never left the once innocent boy's face. His eyes held the insane glint, and he was relentless. Sharp pain flared throughout Kyoteru's leg, and he felt the sleek black phone under his fingertips as he fell. He panted, shock and exhaustion slowing him down fast. Kaito was quick, but he's gone insane. Having memorized his phone, Kyoteru speed dialed Kamui's phone number behind his back.

Gakupo had the gang over. It was the day where they mourn over Marth's death, and spent the reception that they never had at he funeral in Gakupo's house. The phone rang and Gakupo was in the living room, drinking tea. When he answered it, he forgot he had the phone on speaker.

"Why do you want me dead?" Kyoteru's voice sounded throughout the room. Everyone within the Vocaloids stopped and glanced at the poor purple device. Gakupo stared in shock. What?

"Because you're the reason he died. Didn't I say that before, you bastard? He said, 'Do you think that Kyoteru will be proud?' Oh well lookie here! You're not proud! You're nothing!" Kaito's voice. Meiko dropped her glass, making it shatter onto the ground. What have Kaito turned into…?

There was a spurting sound, and a sickening sound of flesh being cut. Then there was a joyful, musical hum from Kaito. "I kind of like the way you are now!" he sang. "Hurt, bloody, helpless. Don't you like it? Oh, that's right. You can go to the most painful hell. That sounds nice to me."

Stab, punch, punch, crack, stab. Then there was a sound of something metal being picked up from the floor. "K-Kate…Don't…don't hit me with the faucet."

"Oh. Shit." Neru whispered, and she immediately dialed the police. There was a sound of broken bones, and a scream of agony. "_That's_ for hitting me, Kyoteru."

* * *

><p>Kyoteru shuddered, obviously reliving that event. "Being so attached to someone would make a normal person depressed for days, but Kaito literally went insane. I was hospitalized for a full year, having to graduate there. While I graduated, Kaito was transferred to the insane asylum, and was rehabbed there. Came out and Meiko punched him." Kyoteru laughed, "They dated after that."<p> 


End file.
